What Happened?
by Dolphin02
Summary: It's Christmas time again, and Drew Hayden is not happy like everyone else. His life has completely changed since his younger days. Any memory of May is long gone in the past. Even he and Solidad lost touch. So now, under the lights of Slateport city, and with some help from some old friends, can Drew rediscover what Christmas is really about?


**AN: This is my first Contestshipping fic, but this has actually been sitting in my Docs the longest. I just haven't posted it yet. So please tell me how it is! Also, I know this is a Christmas fic and setting, but I wrote this early, and I felt like posting it early, because I just couldn't wait another month and a half. So sorry it's early. Oopsy.**

 **Disclaimer: I seriously don't get this. Pokemon is not mine! I wish it was, but it isn't! And that's why I'm on here!**

* * *

 _Drew watched transfixed, as the brown-haired beauty walked onto the stage, eyes bright, and looking very anxious._

" _So May!" Katy smiled fakely, giving May a once over. May quietly took her seat next to the host on a plush, velvet chair, while Katy sat on a similar chair._

" _So how has our favorite coordinator been?" Katy asked, making the interview sound like an interrogation._

" _I've been, um...okay, I guess. I really do love coordinating, and I'm going back for the Hoenn Ribbon Cup after I compete in the Kanto Grand Festival in two weeks." May said, looking nervous and just a bit uncomfortable._

" _So you're going after the Hoenn Ribbon Cup?" Katy asked, turning to face the camera. "We know our May's gonna win this one!" The crowd cheered at that._

 _Katy glanced down at the card in her hand, and her face morphed into an irritated one._

 _How fast could her expression change?_

" _How's your family May?" Katy asked, looking bored as she asked question, picking at her nails._

" _They're um...fine. My dad still runs the Petalburg Gym, and Max and Gallade is competing in the Unova league in one month. Uh, my mom is fine, and she's coming out to see me compete in the Kanto Grand Festival. Uh, yeah." May answered, fidgeting with her dress._

" _And a fan question." Katy cleared her throat, reading off the card._

" _So, any...men?" Katy asked, leaning her make-up drowned face in, as if asking a secret question._

" _Uh…" May blushed, looking like a fish out of the water. "I'm dating one of my childhood friends, Brendan. I started dating him about a year ago?" May replied, looking a little less green and her eyes picked up a slight sparkle as she talked about her boyfriend._

 _All the teenage boys in the crowd groaned in disappointment, and the women all collectively sighed dreamily._

" _Childhood friends, so adorable. What about your friend, the Champion Ash? I knew you guys traveled together." Katy asked, prying a little bit._

" _Uh, well, I don't l-like Ash that way, plus, he's getting married to the C-Cerulean City Gym L-Leader Misty, in h-half a year, and I-I ship them so much, y-you know." May replied, blushing heavily now and looking like a cornered Persian._

" _What about a green-haired rival May?" Katy smirked, almost laughing at the young coordinators discomfort._

" _Uh...we lost contact three years ago. I think? Maybe four. I haven't seen him in like three years. I dunno. Didn't he win a couple Top Coordinator titles?" May said, trying her best to look indifferent as her facade crumbled. Fast._

 _Drew darted over and immediately clicked the TV off._

 _He couldn't watch this._

* * *

18 year old Drew strolled through Slateport city at twilight, and glared at everyone who passed him. Drew had just won his fourth ribbon at Slateport the day before, and planned on traveling today, but was snowed in. So now instead of spending Christmas on the road, he was trapped in a happy, merry city for Christmas.

He couldn't fight off the impending memories and let them flow their course as he walked.

Everyone was so joyful, so happy on this Christmas day.

He wasn't.

What was Christmas about? Was it about the presents, and the lights? Celebrating Jesus's birth? Was it about the parties, and gatherings, food and wine? Drew simply thought it all was a wasted of time.

But the townspeople didn't.

Drew kicked at the snow on the side of the road, rubbing at his cold, frozen nose.

A bald-headed man whistled merrily as he rode his Ponyta, waving a merry Christmas to anyone he passed.

A group of young women were handing out little trinkets to little children and bits of Pokeblock to Pokemon.

Volbeat and Illumise whizzed around in the air, eagerly dancing.

Large pine trees and merry lights decorated the beautiful Slateport city. Even the ships were glowing with lights.

A little girl, perhaps four or five, ran past him eagerly. Christmas was here. "Momma! Lillipup! Hurry! Let's get home! I wanna see what Daddy brought home!" The little girl said eagerly.

Drew watched the little girl go, thinking to himself.

The little girl bounced on the sidewalk, chasing a excited Lillipup with the mother smiling softly and trailing behind.

 _What a nice family. And there's a dad waiting at home. Nothing like mine._ Drew thought bitterly.

Drew had no one left. His dad died long ago, leaving a fortune for the Hayden family to use. His mom tried to run the business, but she just wasn't cut out for it, and eventually had to sell it.

Drew's little sister was taken away from him when he was seven, by cancer. Rose had barely been able to read. Four years old.

His mother died last spring.

He _was_ dating Lydia, a beautiful, purple haired, young girl, his girlfriend of four years, who wanted him to visit her in Unova, yet he received news that his mother had died. So of course he had to go to her funeral. And Lydia had broken up with him for not coming to visit her. Turns out she was great for him right?

His father, gone. Rose, gone. Mother, gone. Lydia, gone.

He and Solidad had lost touch when he started dating Lydia. Solidad had wanted to keep in touch, but ever since she married the flamboyant Harley, Drew just _couldn't_ stay in touch, not when Solidad also disapproved of Lydia. Drew and Solidad lost contact three years ago. Another factor was, Solidad was also so close to...to her.

She'd been avoiding him.

He had been remembering the last time he saw her on TV. Three months ago, on a talk show.

Contests, parties, fancy hotels, interviews Drew had gone on, anywhere Drew could be, she avoided like the plague.

She had finally gotten her Top Coordinator title. Two in fact. One in Sinnoh, one in Kanto.

That was a year ago.

She was all over the magazines and news. She was one of the most beautiful women in the Pokeworld now days.

Traveling had changed her. Her beautiful sapphire eyes stared back at him on every 'Glamour, Most Beautiful and Influential People in the World' article that Drew read.

Number one for the last two years. Every month. Years of traveling, and growing up, resulted in sun-kissed skin, toned muscles, silky brown hair, blue, blue eyes, and a curvy body.

Most wanted woman by bachelors. May Maple. And because of her fame as a coordinator, she was famous for that as well.

Sure, Drew wasn't far behind. He had been on the male section of Glamour's every single time for the last four years.

None of it mattered. They completely broke connection. Well, she did, once he started dating Lydia and he started 'running' out of time for May and Solidad. Now he knew that was just an excuse to himself. He had been so caught up in Lydia that he allowed it to happen. Allowed her to slip away from him. Four years.

He had had months to think about his broken connections.

So now Drew wasted away his days, training and competing, added another Top Coordinator title to his first two, building an even better title for himself.

No one beside him. No one to help him. No shoulder to cry on. Except his Pokemon, I suppose. But that couldn't compare to a real, human being. So why should all these people be so happy, when there was so much sadness in the world?

Drew continued on his way, ignoring shouts of Merry Christmas to him, ignoring the hopeful gazes many young women as they gazed at him, and recognized him.

"Rose? Roserade?" Roserade, his ever faithful Pokemon asked him.

"Huh? Of course I'm fine Roserade," He answered like a well rehearsed line.

"Rade," Roserade gave him a disapproving look. "Roserade. Rose," She chided him sharply.

"Whatever. I'll _be_ okay Roserade," Drew shot back, but his Pokemon wasn't looking at him anymore.

"Roserade Rade! Rose Rose!" Roserade exclaimed pointing her blue rose towards a pink-haired lady, carrying a little girl(maybe two or three?), with her. She was struggling with the young girl across the street, fifteen feet away, walking in his direction.

"Let's go Rose!" The lady groaned, as a purple-haired man behind them laughed at the little girl's attempts to get out her mother's embrace.

"Solidad, let the girl be! She wants her Daddy!" The purple haired man laughed as Solidad, the pink-haired coordinator, finally let the little girl down.

"She's always been a Daddy's girl," Solidad grumbled. watching the little girl run towards her Dad, who was carrying many bags. "I'm the one who had to be in lots of pain for six hours giving birth to her! Not him!"

Solidad and Harley. And a little girl called Rose. Their daughter, Drew presumed. Pink hair, and aquamarine eyes. Most definitely their daughter.

 _So Solidad and Harley decided to settle down at Harley's hometown, Slateport City huh?_ Drew thought angrily to himself.

Even they got their happy ever after. How come Drew didn't?

"So Rose, what store do you want to go look at first? The other guests don't arrive for another hour, sweetie," Harley smiled at his little girl, as he hands the bags to Solidad.

The little girl surveyed the street, looking around for which store looked the prettiest.

"Who's that Papa?" The little girl asked innocently to Harley, as she noticed Drew, "He looks just like that guy in that picture with you, Mama, and Auntie May! And he looks like that green-haired guy on those big kid book things! Oh! I know! Ma-gah-zings!" The pink-haired little girl pointed to Drew.

Drew hear Solidad inhale sharply. "I knew he _was_ in town, because he won the Slateport City ribbon yesterday, but I would've thought the elusive Drew Hayden would have been on his way already. Plus, this is the place he and May first met. Why would he want to come back?" Drew heard Solidad mutter quietly to Harley.

Harley nodded, agreeing with Solidad.

"Drew!" Solidad called out, walking briskly towards him with Harley and Rose in tow.

"Funny seeing you here, Drewie-poo," Harley said, smirking, yet with none of the warmth he saw Harley gave Rose.

"Harley. Solidad. And who's this?" Drew asked smoothly, showing none of his surprise or anger.

"This is Rose. My daughter. Rose, this is uh…" Harley faltered as Solidad shot him a look. "..Uncle Drew." Harley said, holding Rose a little more protectively.

"Rose? Roserade? Rade?" Roserade asked curiously, reaching out to almost touch the little girl.

"A Roserade, Mama!" Rose giggled happily, reaching out her own arms towards the Rose Pokemon.

"Yeah, one of things you were named after, Rose," Solidad said, without taking her eyes off Drew.

"So Drew, how've you been?" Solidad asked Drew, giving him 'the look'. The look that meant, he _had_ to answer the question. It wasn't a choice.

"I've been fine," The lie rolled off his tongue effortlessly.

Harley and Solidad shared a disbelieving look.

"Alright." Solidad sighed, sharing another look with Harley. "You take Rose gift shopping some more, I'll take Drew and the gifts we have back home. Be back in half an hour." Solidad tells Harley as Solidad took Drew's hand and started walking in the direction they came from.

"What!? I didn't agree-" Drew exclaimed, finding himself in the position of the little girl mere minutes ago.

"You don't have to agree." Solidad looked at him stonily, "You're going anyways."

Drew groaned unhappily, yet still walked quietly with Solidad, knowing that it was a pointless arguement. Roserade put up no fight and followed the two old friends quietly.

The walk to Solidad's and Harley's house is a silent one, but Drew knew this night wouldn't be.

As Drew, Roserade, and Solidad neared the house, Drew started taking in his surrounding.

It's was a quaint little neighborhood with a homey, comforting, and warm atmosphere, even though it was way below zero outside. Solidad's house is a small, yet appropriately proportioned for three, maybe four people. It's a bright red color and light blue windows dot the front of the house. Red, green, and white lights glow proudly from the roof and overhangs. A snow-Snorlax lays sleeping on the lawn, courtesy of an afternoon of fun Rose and Harley had.

Solidad walked over the lawn, leaving meticulously perfect footprints, in the powdery snow. She opened the door for Drew to come in, still not saying a word.

"So are you having a party or something?" Drew asked, trying to break awkward silence as Solidad takes his coat.

He relished in the warmth of the home, looking around at the Christmas themed streamers and banners strung around the home.

"Yes, in fact. We're having a Christmas party. I've invited everyone I have contacts with." Solidad answered, as she hangs her own coat and heads towards the kitchen.

Drew wordlessly followed Solidad, unsure of where to go.

"The house may look small on the outside, but our basement covers the entire neighborhood. Did you know that?" Solidad said carelessly, finally showing Drew where she put all of that Top Coordinator money.

"The entire neighborhood?" Drew asked incredulously, giving Solidad a surprised look.

"Yes, but we're only using the main room for the party, which is eh, I'd say maybe five houses wide and six houses long?" Solidad said modestly, starting to make warm, homemade hot chocolate.

Drew pulled out a chair for himself and sat down at the round, kitchen table.

The smell of cinnamon, nutmeg, chocolate, and cream filled the air. Drew breathed in deeply. Mmm-mmm.

He had forgotten what it was like to have Solidad baby him.

Drew kept silent as Solidad bustled around, stirring the delicious smelling mixture.

Within five minutes, Drew and Solidad each had a steaming mug of hot chocolate sitting in front of them as Solidad settled down opposite of Drew.

"So Drew. Why did you cut me off?" Solidad said curtly, getting straight to the point.

"I…" Drew started, staring at the brown mixture in his mug. "I guess I was loosing contact with everyone and it just felt right to completely cut connections with everyone except with family and Lydia. I was a idiot. I should have tried harder, done something!" Drew heaved a sigh, still not meeting the pink-haired coordinator's eyes.

"So, you abandoned all your friends and acquaintances for a girl. A girl you had barely known, and now she dumped you. Smart." Solidad said nonchalantly, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I know, okay?" the green-haired coordinator snapped at Solidad bitterly. But when Solidad gave him a reproachful look, he sighed and said, "Fine, okay, I know I'm being an ass, but you have to get some of it."

"Do not use that language in my house." Solidad said sternly, "But, yes, I understand the...entire family thing. And I can understand that your bitter and stuff, but you know, you crushed me, Harley, Ash, Brock, Max, even Brianna, who you almost never talk to, when you started ignoring us, not answering our calls, stopped coming to May's, Harley's, Brianna's, and my contests, and just, over all, stopped talking to us. And you crushed May the most." Solidad said, staring at Drew intently, waiting for his reaction.

Drew visibly winced at May's name. It was the first time he had heard that name spoken with intimacy and friendship, and not reverence or want, in a long, long, time.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about…" He still can't say it. "Her. I've been thinking about her."

"Her?" Solidad noticed.

"Yeah. Her. I-I still can't say her name." Drew said, almost shamefully. "So, how has she been?"

"May's been fine, I guess. If you count being a shell of herself, fine. She used to talk about you. Rant about you. Vent, get rid of her frustration. And one day, she just stopped. She closed in on herself, and there was only a fraction of May left." Solidad shrugged, appearing careless, yet gave Drew a careful look.

"I mean, she's quieter, not as happy-go-lucky, she's matured. She's definitely changed. She's seventeen now. Not the ten, eleven year old we had known before." Solidad said solemnly, and stared at a picture staring back at them on the kitchen counter.

May, Solidad, Harley, and Max was together, smiling for a picture on May's birthday, two years ago.

May had the bittersweet smile on her face while Solidad and Harley had wide grins, and Max was looking at May with a thankful look.

May's sixteenth birthday.

He'd missed May's sweet sixteen. Four years of May's life. Four years of everyone around him, living life without him. Four years, nearly five.

Solidad sighed longingly, staring at that picture, then another one sitting on the hearth. The Kanto Grand Festival when Solidad won the Top Coordinator title.

Everyone was smiling, even the sore loser Drew himself. May had a happy, yet slightly broken look on her face.

Solidad scorns him, and gives him an almost bitter look. "So you just walked out on all of us huh? Bet that made you feel good."

But Solidad bitter?

"I know. I know what I did was wrong. Okay?" He sighed, running a hand through his chartreuse hair.

"Nothing changes, that you know what you did was wrong." Solidad stared him down angrily. "Nothing. It doesn't change the fact Rose never had the uncle in you, that she had as an aunt in May. It doesn't change that Ash, and Brock have no idea where you went. It doesn't matter that Max now hates your guts even more than before. It doesn't change that you ditched my wedding for a date with Lydia. It doesn't change that my surrogate little brother walked out of my life when I got the unintentional pregnancy report. It doesn't change the fact that you weren't there when Rose was born, and didn't know that her real name was Rosemary Lily Sylvansk. It doesn't change the fact Caroline and Norman will _never_ let you close to May again, because you hurt their baby girl."

"It doesn't change that May cries almost every day because of you. It doesn't change that whenever your name is mentioned, May walks out of the room, regardless of interviews, or family gatherings. It doesn't change that May burned everything that reminded her of you. Including all the dried roses and other knick-knacks you gave her. It doesn't change _anything._ " Solidad said, her voice filled with such anger, sadness, and despair.

Solidad glared at him, letting him see just how bad Drew has hurt her. And if Solidad had been hurt this bad, how bad did May get hurt? That wasn't something that Drew was sure he wanted to know.

"Sorry. I-I," Drew choked, his breathing uneven as he imagined his choices affecting the people around him. "I'm so, so sorry. I'm so sorry that, that I abandoned all of you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you guys when you guys have always been there for me. I'm so, so, so sorry. I just..." Drew groaned before burying his head in his hands. _What have I done?_

Solidad sat there, unmoving. After a few minutes of silence, Solidad's cold demeanor finally broke.

"Okay. I forgive you. Because I think everyone deserves a second chance. Even those who've messed up as much as you have. And I'm sure Harley will to. But neither of us, or any of us, will _ever_ forgive you for shattering May. We know that Lydia told you to cut connections with her because she thought that May was a threat. And you did. You started ignoring her calls, her contests, anything. And you completely broke her. So she stopped trying to connect with you. She just, left. For half a year, before she showed up again, still broken, but ready to be fixed. Ready to become a person again."

"And you need to apologize to her. She might not want to talk to you, or even see your face, but you are going to get on your knees and freaking grovel, it that's what it takes. You broke her. And as much as she pretends she's okay now, she's not. So you have to fix her." Solidad says, her eyes steeling over as she makes sure Drew gets what she means.

"Yeah. But, I can't even get to her anymore." Drew answered quietly, barely looking up.

"That's your own fault and you deserved it." Solidad's eyes were stern again. "But there's the party tonight. She's our special guest and she'll be arriving last, at 11 o'clock. Apologize there." Solidad told him, getting up to place her cold mug in the sink. Drew did the same.

"You have an hour until the party starts. Then another three before May's coming from Petalburg. Go prepare yourself. I think you'll need it." Solidad said, pushing him downstairs to the basement, and showed him one of the guest rooms.

"Stay here tonight. I think you'll need it." Solidad explained, opening the door to a spacious room.

Drew walked in, and closed the door behind him, sitting down on the queen sized bed.

He buried his head in his hands and broke out sobbing. Letting go of all of the emotions, excuses, and regret that he had been repressing for so long.

They were breathless, bone-racking sobs. And right then, Drew could do nothing, but sob.

* * *

May climbed off the plane with a blank expression on her face, pulling her luggage behind her instinctively.

"May? You ready to see Rose again?" Max asked May worriedly, staring at his sister's distant expression.

"Yeah Max, I'm fine." May said, snapping out of her trance.

"Come on guys! I can't wait to see Solidad, Harley, and little Rosie!" Caroline squealed, grabbing May's other hand and tugged her along on eagerly.

"Mom!" May giggled, smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever. "The party started at eight mom. We're supposed to get there at eleven. Well, at least I am. You guys can go on ahead to the party, I'm going to check into my hotel."

"Oh sweetie! We're staying at Solidad's house remember?" Caroline said sweetly, giving May an almost sharp look.

May looked at her dad pleadingly, and reluctantly, Norman stepped in to talk to his wife. "Caroline, May really can't stand to be around that many familiar people for too long. You know that. If she wants to stay at a hotel, she's welcome too."

May sent a grateful smile in her father's direction as she kisses Max on the head and stalked outside to find a taxi.

As soon as she stepped outside into the Slateport city traffic, hundreds of fans came running towards May and she was soon surrounded.

 _There's really no spark with Brendan. He's handsome, kind, awesome, but there's no spark. I feel no recognition that I love him. But he loves me._

 _And he's a little too demanding, and tries to change me too much._

 _He's just not...Drew. He's not Drew, and I don't know if I can love him._

May shook herself out of her thoughts and took out a Pokeball, enlarged it and let out Blaziken.

"Blaziken, let's go, Slateport Plaza Hotel."

"Blaze? Blaziken? Ken Blaze?"

"Yes, I need your help...hem, these fans."

"Blaziken."

Blaziken picked up May and starts jumping from building to building, ignoring the stampeding fans as he made his way towards Slateport Plaza Hotel. May sat on Blaziken's shoulders, legs swinging and smiling.

In no time at all, they had arrived at the gorgeous building, berries and flowers growing all over it.

When Blaziken landed, May thanked him with a grin, and then returned him.

May's smile faded as she walked into the hotel coldly, giving anyone who looked like they were coming to flirt with her a cold, calculated look.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can I check into my room?" May asked the receptionist politely, giving her a weak smile.

"Ms. Maple? Of course!" The young, purple-haired receptionist blushed and quickly ran May's name through the database.

 _Long purple hair, grinning face, smirk, gloating, laughing words._

Suddenly May couldn't breathe. The receptionist looked too much like the she-devil.

 _Smiles, laughter in the background, sunlight filtering through the canopy of a forest._

" _Hey May," A voice says behind her, "This is my new girlfriend Lydia." Drew smiled at the young trainer with an adoring smile._

 _May nearly gags at the sight._

May snapped out of the memory, feeling like screaming all of a sudden.

"Ms. May, here's your room card."

May glanced blearily at her name tag. In cursive letters, _Anne Fend._

 _Anne Fend, May. Not Lydia. She can't hit you, she can't laugh, she can't hurt you, she's not here. She's NOT LYDIA._

May starts panting lightly as she quickly took the card from Anne, and gave a weak nod in thanks, then darted towards the elevators.

She made it into the elevator before she started having a real panic attack.

Glaceon popped out of her Pokeball with Wartortle, Skitty, and Beautifly.

They immediately surrounded May as she crouched down, and her dilated eyes darting around, her breathing uneven.

"Glace?" Glaceon purred out, giving May a concerned glance before sharing a worried look with the other Pokemon.

"Nya? Nya, Nyaaa!" Skitty meowed out, nudging her head under May's.

"Yeah, I'm okay guys." May breathed out as the elevator dinged to let them know their floor was coming up.

"Wartortle. War." Wartortle stared at May for a second before going behind May to help her stand up.

"Thanks guys." May said, giving her Pokemon a grateful look.

"Beau. Beautifly." Beautifly trilled, giving her trainer a pointed look as the door opens to the outside world.

May quickly walked down the plush, carpeted hall and finds her room.

She placed her pack of supplies down on the large queen sized bed, taking in the big space around her.

She returned everyone but Skitty, and Skitty stared at May quizzically, wondering what her trainer had in mind.

"Okay Skitty. Almost time to go. I'll check my Pokegear, and we'll go."

May sighed, staring at her Pokegear with a depressed look in her sapphire eyes.

10:42

Time to make her way to Solidad's place. She hoped that the Christmas party would be a fun one.

She returned Skitty reluctantly, slowly walking downstairs instead of taking the elevator.

May made her way down back into the lobby, and saw that the double glass doors were completely surrounded with reporters, and quickly called out Blaziken. Blaziken knew exactly what to do.

May walked outside into the loud shouts and flashing lights, and Blaziken was right behind them.

"Blaze." And they were off, dancing off the rooftops towards Solidad's house.

May enjoyed the cold, biting wind, relishing on the numbness and absolute nothingness as the wind bit and nipped at her cheeks, turning them bright red. Yet Blaziken's flames were keeping May from completely freezing, and in no time at all, Blaziken landed on Solidad's front lawn, melting a perfect circle of snow around him. The loud chatter and bright lights of the party beckoned.

A large 'NO TRESPASSING, SOLICITING, OR LOITERING' sign stood at the front of the neighborhood. There were gates to keep the press out. After all, all the top trainers and coordinators in the world were gathered at Solidad's party.

"Thanks Blaziken, your the best." May smiled genuinely, giving her starter a big hug, then returned him.

"AUNTIE MAY!" Rose shrieked from the open door, aquamarine eyes wide with excitement, little toddler hands darting around and waving excitedly, almost flouncing into the snow before her mother snagged the little girl's waist, gently pulling her back into the room.

"Rose! I've missed so much!" May's face broke into an even bigger smile, her boot covered feet pattering over the powdery snow and scooping the little girl up in a large hug.

"Auntie May!" Rose giggled, nuzzling her head into May's side, patting May's cold cheek eagerly, smiling and laughing.

Solidad smiled at the happy Rose and May. Harley came behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife.

Drew watched in the shadows, watching Rose and May interact, and taking in the real, physical May, in front of him.

Her blue eyes were alight with joy, yet there was a slight dullness in them, as if she wasn't sure who she was living for anymore. Her brown hair had grown an inch or two longer since he last saw her, snowflakes dotting the wind swept hair. May's cheeks were strawberry red and she shivered in the breeze coming in from the door.

"Oh, do come in May!" Solidad smiled, slipping out of Harley's grasp and closing the main door, taking May's coat and other winter gear, ushering her downstairs towards the loud music and laughter from downstairs.

As May carried Rose down the stairs, Harley shot Drew a quick look of disgust before running after May, his wife, and his daughter. Drew followed silently behind him.

Drew slipped into the crowd, keeping his hood up to cover his vibrant green hair, and quickly moved towards the one spot in the room where he could observe everyone.

* * *

Heads turned as May walked off the bottom of the stairs. She was the special guest after all.

Cheers and awed looks followed in May's wake, who was slowly making her way to the tables still heavily laden with food, where Max and Gallade stood, glaring at anyone who tried to come his way.

May spotted Dawn dancing away on the dance floor, laughing and smiling with Zoey, while Kenny talked to a tall, purple-haired man with his back turned towards May. Was that...PAUL?!

Misty was hitting Ash on the head as Ash was screaming something at Richie, not at all happy with him. Pikachu and Richie's Pikachu were staring at their trainers with incomprehensible looks on their faces.

Gary was running from a very irritated Leaf who held Ivysaur tightly in her arms, and Ivysaur was sending pre-calculated Razor Leaves at Gary.

May wondered what Gary done to anger Leaf this time. Maybe he actually tried to kiss her!

Marina was laughing with Vincent next to a very irritated Jimmy and Typhlosion, who were manning the DJ, looking disgruntled at being distracted. Though Jimmy _was_ blushing at Marina's close proximity, and glaring at Vincent when he thought no one was looking.

Serena was busy laughing with Shauna, sending jealous looks at Calem, who was talking with a blond-haired trainer. The trainer was showing off way too much skin for May's preference. Ugh.

"May!" Max's glare morphed into a relieved smile, reaching forward to take Rose from May.

"Unkie Maxie!" Rose giggled, latching onto Max's neck and patting a reluctant Gallade on the cheek.

"Gallaaaaade!" Gallade grumbled, poking Max in the back, irritated.

"Hey, deal with it. It's her passion. Cheeks are apparently meant to be patted," Max shrugged, looking at May.

"Hey Max. Anything change in the last few hours?" May asked, gently placing the four year old on her feet. Rose ran off the find Solidad, party goers smiling at the lively child.

"You know...umm…" Max trailed off, seeing the sharp look being sent his way from Solidad, then relaxed and said, "You know Dawn and her boyfriend are here? Can you believe it?"

"Yeah, she's on the dance floor with Zoey, Kenny, and I think...Paul?" May asked incredulously, sharing a smile with Max. Dawn and Paul should have gotten together years ago. They obviously like each other, yet neither would admit it.

The siblings continued to talk, spying many of the coordinators and friends May had met throughout her travels, Max even pointing out a few people he met.

"See? That's Kelly! Wow, I haven't seen her in years!" May exclaimed, pointing at the lively purple-haired girl.

"Ugh, don't tell me Solidad invited Ursula?" Max sighed, pointing with his chin at the mean coordinator. Dawn was ignoring her as she tried to join Dawn, Paul, Kenny, and Zoey.

"Hey, that's Bailey!" May turned towards a blond-haired girl that had been Max's rival for some time.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "I haven't battled her in at least a year! Perhaps I should go do that sometime tonight."

"Look! Cilan and Iris!" May said excitedly, pointing at the two friends.

At one point, some rowdy, female, beginner trainers sauntered over to the DJ station, and demanded they get their way, insisting on singing some Christmas songs, and flirting way too much with Jimmy. Jimmy had told them off and at one point, he even had Typhlosion spray them with flames.

The music was loud, and after May thoroughly stuffed herself on Solidad's cooking, she finally excused herself to wander the halls of the large basement. The basement had so many rooms that Solidad and Harley already forgot where half of the rooms were.

She somehow ended up in a musty room with one skylight window looking up probably along someone's lawn or something, moonlight filtering onto the single, twin sized bed in the room.

May flopped back on her back, releasing Wartortle, Skitty, Beautifly, and Glaceon.

They chattered around her, chewing on the Poffins and Pokeblocks that May had brought with her, Skitty even dancing to the faraway music at one point.

They were having a pretty good time and for the first time in a long time, nothing was on May's mind except herself, her Pokemon, her happiness, and the bliss of not worrying.

But not all good things last.

The door creaked open.

"Who?" May started.

* * *

Drew watched as May talked and ate with her brother late into the night, eagerly judging the new batch of trainers and coordinators, watching the room as intensely as Drew was.

He watched May excuse herself three hours later, and slowly wander towards the back of the large room, where all the unexplored rooms were.

Then, a few minutes after her, Drew shifted his weight, and started to trail May.

Drew walked slowly, mentally remembering each turn and curve, memorizing the path May took.

He could hear doors opening and someone rifling through papers in rooms ahead, May wandering in and out looking around for interesting things.

Drew followed her quietly, not really paying any attention to where he was going anymore. Just following and looking.

Finally, after wandering for maybe a good thirty minutes, May settled down, picking a large, yet cozy room, and shut the door behind her.

 _Now's as good as any other time,_ Drew thought, inching his way towards the door.

He heard Pokemon being released and laughter resonating out the door, and he couldn't help but smile bitterly. Even May found some happiness in this cruel world.

He didn't want to ruin what little joy he could give her. So he waited.

* * *

Another half an hour later, he finally decided to knock on the door.

Drew placed his hand on the doorknob, taking a deep breath and preparing what he was going to say to her.

Slowly, gently, he turned the doorknob, and opened the door. The hinges creaked loudly, alerting to the inhabitants of his arrival.

Drew stood in the doorway, shadow partly covering his face.

"Who?" May started in surprise.

Drew didn't say anything.

He heard May gasp in surprise and then stared at him with her mouth gaping.

She quickly returned all of her Pokemon, though many of them were reluctant and glared at Drew before they vanished into their Pokeballs.

"Drew," May said. She stated it coldly, as if she wanted to kick him out.

"Uh...hi?" Drew muttered awkwardly, brushing his hair out of his eyes and staring sheepishly at May.

"Fuck you. What do you want?" May said coldly, staring at him without emotion.

"I…" Drew began, but faltered at May's expression. "I wanted to talk? And...um, apologize?"

May stared at him in disbelief. "The Asshole? Wants to talk...to me? And apologize?" May burst into loud, fake laughter. "Are you kidding me? No! Of course not! I won't and will never accept any apologies you have for me, so get out," Her fake understanding facade was gone. Now it was just the new May, Solidad told him about.

"Please, just list-" Drew said, practically begging May to listen to him. "Nope! Don't wanna hear it, you decided you didn't want me around, so now own up to it!" May practically sang to him, a cheery smile plastered to her face. Her fake understanding and happy cover was back. She was so confusing!

"No. I'm not leaving till I apologize," Drew stated firmly, walking towards May, towards the bed.

"I DON'T FUCKING _CARE_ WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!" May yelled furiously, standing up and planting her feet firmly on the ground. Her face was flushed with anger, hands curled into fists and mouth trembling with rage.

"What don't you get? You left me alone with the bitch. You know what she did? She picked at me, she made fun of me. That was easy to brush off."

"Then she said that I would never be important to someone like you. You were too good for me. That you would leave me and never be my friend again. And I could brush that off. She's a liar. Easy," May started to circle him, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Then she decided to leave PERMANENT scars," May's eyes were blazing as she took off her jacket. "Take a look at your 'perfect girlfriend's' actions," May snarled.

 _So this is why May never wears short-sleeved dresses anymore. Always wrist-length,_ Drew thought, as he stared at the long, deep, jagged gashes that zig-zagged from her collarbone to her elbow on both sides of her arms.

Suddenly Drew remembered the contest May had been acting weird and Solidad had been extra cold to Lydia.

* * *

" _May, are you okay?" Lydia said sweetly. Perhaps a little too sweetly now that Drew thought about it._

" _I'm fine." May gritted her teeth, moving forward, yet with every step, she jarred her arms and winced in pain._

 _Solidad gently reached out and helped her towards the stage, where she would perform her appeal._

 _Her appeal was gorgeous, like every time, and had gotten a near perfect score._

 _But she stood stoically the entire time, no spins and whirls. No hand gestures and fist pumps._

 _Drew had thought it was weird, but didn't question it because every time he brought it up, Lydia interrupted him with a kiss._

 _May walked down the hallway, wincing and muttering something under her breath._

 _"Oh May dear!" Drew hid around the corner as he watched Lydia walk towards May and clutch her arm tightly. Two young coordinators walked towards them, laughing loudly._

 _May looked ready to cry as she tried, and failed, to pull her arm out of Lydia's tight grasp._

 _"Let go of me!"_

 _"I'm just helping you May dear! No need to get so worked up!" Lydia said sweetly._

 _May finally jerked her arm out of her grip, and ran down the hallway, blinking back tears._

* * *

 _She was in pain and hurting._ Drew thought sadly, wondering how her could have missed Lydia's assault.

"She had her Emboar pin me to the wall, making me unable to do anything, and raked her nails off both my shoulders. I screamed and begged, but she would not stop. She went back and did it again because she decided they wouldn't leave scars. And she said if I told you, or it somehow got to you, my family would suffer. Solidad would suffer. You would suffer. And no one would ever know," May spat, her eyes blazing.

"You see here?" May lifted the collar of her shirt gently, showing blackened, scarred skin. "That's where her Emboar burned me. It fucking hurts to move, put on clothes, anything!"

"There's your perfect little girlfriend. Don't like her much now? Ha. Who cares if you know now? Lydia will never hurt anyone I care about again. Max's got Gallade, my Dad'll protect himself and Mom. Me? Ha, who cares. Think she can do any damage to me? Really? And if she does, it doesn't matter anyways. And Solidad? She's more that capable. Harley can defend himself and they both can take care of Rose. So go tattle-tale on me now! Go crying back to your girlfriend! I don't give a fuck!" May laughed emotionlessly, her face a mask of calm.

"I-I didn-" Drew tried to apologize.

"Uh-uh! I'm not done!" May smiled, but there was no happiness in that smile. "Next, Drew decided that May and Solidad, the only two people who cared enough about him, to be friends with him and help him, aren't worth it. His new _girlfriend_ is worth more. So he abandons them and ignores them. Fine. And it's _also_ okay for his girlfriend to make fun of them. They don't matter right?" May gave a dramatic wave, as if motioning the scene. "Who cares, surely not Drew?" May gave an empty laugh.

Drew only felt shame. How many times had he stood by as Lydia cracked a jabbing joke? Or insulted them with hidden meanings? He _knew_ what she was doing, yet he didn't do anything. He knew it, but he turned a blind eye on it. No wonder they had trouble accepting her. No, not trouble. No wonder they _couldn't_ accept her.

"He doesn't care that one of his oldest friends is crying because her baby's due soon, and he still hasn't replied. He doesn't care that his best friend is hiding in her room constantly, and crying. Crying a river for him and his girlfriend. Crying a river and failing to build a bridge over it. He doesn't care when his surrogate niece is born, a gorgeous little girl called Rose. No. They don't matter." May was sobbing, her cheeks stained with tears as she sniffled and ranted. She was so angry.

"I'm sorry I was a asshole, okay?" Drew said quietly into the silence, May's sobs and sniffles and her glare filled the rest of the space up.

"I'm not really gonna try to plead my case, because I messed up, May. I messed up so bad," Drew sighed, running a hand through his hair and stalked towards May again, towering over her by half a foot.

"I failed you. I failed Solidad. I failed Harley. I failed Rose. I failed your family, I failed mine. And I'm so sorry," Drew said, raw emotion filling his voice.

"Well, apology not accepted," May said, pausing her tears for just a moment, pointing her fingers angrily at the door. "Get the fuck out."

At Drew's incredulous expression, May elaborates. "I loved you, you know," May said, still pointing at the door. "I was so jealous of Lydia. But I was nothing but kind to her. Everyone around me said so. And everyone knew my feelings for you, but your own self. You broke my heart, then went and supported the bitch who ruined me inside and out. You deserve no sympathy, no accepted apologies. You. Deserve. NOTHING," May grounded out between her teeth, eyes flashing with unshed tears and ferocious anger. Blue fire erupted in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm completely undeserving. I know. Trust me, I know. I've cried too you know! I've sobbed and had fits!" Drew yelled, pulling at his hair, frustrated.

"I love you too! I just didn't know that. I was a fool who didn't know what love was. I thought I had to chase it, but it was right here the entire time. Just stop! Because you're breaking my heart into smaller pieces as you speak." Drew's voice was thick with emotions, hoarse from unshed tears.

May snorts, her eyes laughing. "You think I care? You stood there and walked away when you broke my heart. I lived. You'll live."

Drew gets on his knees and grovelled. "Won't you at least grace me with forgiveness? Solidad somehow was able to give me a second chance. I made a mistake! I get it now! Do I at least get another chance to make things right?" he begs.

May hesitated visibly, struggling with herself. "Fine. You are forgiven for your past crimes against me, like I have forgiven others before you. But we are not friends. And you say you love me? I said I _used_ to love you. No longer. And wouldn't that be cheating on your perfect girlfriend? Now get out." May said stubbornly, stalking back to the bed.

 _She still thinks I'm dating Lydia. Hasn't she picked up a magazine in the last six months?_ Drew thought irritably. "I'm not dating Lydia anymore. She broke up with me because I had to go to my mother's funeral. I know she's a bitch. Okay? Please, can things at least go back to what they were like before? Just as friends? At least grant me this one wish," Drew pleaded.

* * *

May laughed again, darkly. "You don't deserve to have a wish granted Drew."

 _What happened to us? To make it this way? How'd things get like this? How'd they change from perfect times, to horrible, painful times? Everyone's broken. Me, him, my family, even Solidad and her family are kinda broken. It's so sad. How broken the world is,_ May thought, shaking herself out of her stupor.

"Really think I want to be friends with you anymore Drew? Like what a reliable one you are. And she broke up with you? What am I supposed to do? Comfort you? Be nice to you. How about go cry yourself a river and leave me alone?" May spat.

"You can do what you want, say you want, but we'll never be friends again," May gave him a real smile.

Drew sighed and started walking towards the door.

"It'll be so great to finally get over this." she muttered when she thought Drew had left. But he hadn't. He just stopped at the doorway.

May closes her eyes in bliss, flopping back onto the bed.

But Drew didn't leave, and then Drew was walking again. Angrily, furiously, purposely, however you want to say it. And while May was still savoring her victory and closure, thinking Drew was leaving, he scooped her up, and slammed her into a nearby wall. He cradled May's legs, forcing her to hitch her legs around his waist.

And then his lips were crushed against hers.

The world stopped right then.

She was frozen in shock, having a heart attack at about the situation.

But somehow along the line, her hands got tangled in Drew's hair, tearing at it and messing it up. Sometime in between, her lips started moving against his.

And then May was on fire. Everywhere Drew was holding her, she was on fire. She was panicking, and she was on fire. Everything was warm, heated, and crazy. May had absolutely no idea what's going on. She was on fire and she wasn't sure why. Was it because of the hot lips pressed insistently against hers? Or the overheating of her mind panicking?

And then May had one single instance of clarity. One second where Drew's amazing kissing abilities were not mutilating her mind.

One second, and she had enough sense in her muddled confusion to shove Drew away.

* * *

Drew just couldn't take it. Not when she looked so fucking beautiful with fiery blue eyes and hair wild like a halo around her. Not when she was fucking _savoring_ her victory. No, he couldn't allow that.

He wasn't even sure what he was doing when he slammed her against the wall and kissed her. Hard.

But then she was frozen, and Drew panicked, thinking she really didn't like him back. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, holding her close.

When her hands creeped up his back and gripped his hair, Drew almost dropped her. Then Drew thought he was gonna faint from bliss. The world couldn't get better, right?

And then her lips started Goddamn _moving_.

Drew died and went to heaven. _This is completely different from kissing Lydia._ He thinks as his lips move passionately against May's. _With Lydia, it was bruising, demanding, and irritating kisses. And with May, it's still passionate, yet gentle. Oh god…_ Drew's mind is gone already.

The way her hands are pulling at his hair so deliciously, and the way her lips are pressing against his insistently.

It's too good to be true.

Drew doesn't want to ever stop-

And then she pushed him away.

Drew stumbled wildly towards the bed, lips swollen and hair all mussed.

* * *

May thumped onto the floor, eyes wide, and heart aching.

This is what she missed. This is what she was supposed to have. But she would never get to have it.

Drew panted, hands on his knees and heart pounding in his chest, unsure what to do.

"You...can't say...there's...no passion and love in there! You can't!" Drew gasped, straightening up to stare ferociously at May.

"I love you and I would do anything to be with you, love you, be your friend, care for you! I'll never leave again! No matter what! If you say no, you'll just be breaking two hearts. Because I know you still love me too! I felt it! I promise I'll never hurt you again if I can help it! Please! Give me a chance! One more chance?" Drew said, and May barley heard, his voice soft and pleading, yet it's the crazed, desperate, loving look on Drew was face that May's focused on.

Thoughts were flying through May's head at a million miles an hour.

 _Could you give Drew a chance? One more? As a lover this time? And not...friends?_ A little voice asked in her head.

 _NO. He ruined me once. He will ruin me again._ Another little voice yelled back stubbornly.

 _But it's, 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.' so if you think about it, you're supposed to give him a second chance._ The longing voice argued.

 _No, I'm supposed to prevent him from fooling me again._ The second voice said back stubbornly.

 _One more chance. Look at him. He's begging you._ The first voice said.

 _No! I can't give in! I can't! He'll hurt me again! He'll do it! You know he will!_ The second voice protested loudly in her head. May winced.

 _I promise he won't! He knows what he lost now! He holds you too close to let you go again! He won't let you go! He won't!_ The first voice screamed back just as loudly, pledging it's allegiance to Drew.

 _Fine. One last chance._ May finally gave in.

"Okay, I forgive you, but if you..." May's voice trembled with distress, "..you hurt me again...you will never see me again. I'll disappear. Understood?"

Drew, who was on the floor and openly crying, gasped in surprise and lunged up towards May. "Yes!" Drew gasped as he reached for her lips with his own and then they're kissing again.

Neither seemed to be able to get enough of the other.

* * *

Drew kneeled over, knowing that it was all over.

May wouldn't give in.

He had hurt her too much. He broke her heart, and went back to stomp on it. There was no way someone could get over something like that.

He could feel the hot tears as they rolled down his cheeks. He hadn't cried since his first contest. _Never again,_ he had promised himself, yet there he was, chest aching with the thought of loosing May all over again.

She was already gone.

But wait.

Drew could see the conflict and the two different sides arguing inside of her. The devil was begging her to give him another chance, and the angel was stubbornly arguing back. He could see the two sides fighting. Emotions flashed on May's face.

"Okay, I forgive you, but if you..." May's hoarse voice interrupted his pity-party. "..you hurt me again...you will never see me again. I'll disappear. Understood?"

Drew'd mind short-circuited for a second before he finally processed what she had said, and lunged forward towards her. "Yes!" He felt himself choke out, before crushing his lips back onto May's.

* * *

Their still kissing feverishly when a little pink head pokes her head through the cracked open door. "Auntie May? Unkie Drew? What you doing?" Rose asked, her bright eyes lit with curiosity, and tiny lips in a pout.

May and Drew broke apart to look at the intruder. When they saw the little girl, they looked at each other, then burst into laughter. Perhaps everything would be alright after all.

Drew reached out, beckoning to Rose. It was about time he started acting like an actual Uncle. He pulled her into the embrace of him and May.

 _ **This**_ _is what Christmas is about._ Drew thought contentedly, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of holding Rose and May close. _Family, safety, warmth, and happiness._

Solidad and Harley stood in the open doorway, staring at the embracing trio. Solidad's eyes watered, and she finally started crying. Crying in happiness. In joy, and contentedness.

Harley smiled. He's satisfied with how the night turned out. Perhaps they would be okay, after all. Their broken family. Perhaps this Christmas held the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

 **AN: I'm really biased on this story, so please review and give me advice. Even as a guest, it would really help me as a writer. Thanks!**

 **-Ang**


End file.
